Above the Waves
by mwilhoit
Summary: Hans Christan Anderson's the little mermaid...with a twist.
1. Chapter 1

I swam towards my home, under the sea. The beautiful lights of Atlantica arose from the bubbles. I swam faster. When I reached the castle gates I crept through slowly, trying to be undetected. Then I heard a booming voice from behind me, "Nafia!" I heard my name being called by my father.

"Yes, father?" I called back weakly.

"You know you have to be in your mother's room now!" he yelled. I swished my tail and raced up the unnecessary steps to the left side of the castle. I knocked on my mother's door.

"Come in, Nafia." My mother's sweet voice called. I opened the door and swam in.

"Hello, I am sorry I'm late, I got caught up with Ase." I explained, Ase is my best friend he doesn't live in the castle, so father doesn't approve, but I don't care.

"Don't worry, my dear, but we don't have a moment to spare." She said. I should probably tell you what's happening. Well, I am the only heir to the throne of the sea. The only daughter of Calysta and Triton, and right now I am having pearls embedded into my hair. It shows the coming of age, and bla bla bla, I never really cared. I would really rather be splashing around on the surface. My father would turn me to foam if he found out, but mother said I could after I get my pearls.

And I am now, so after this I'm taking Ase and going straight to the surface. She strung the pearls into my hair. "There amore mio, you are beautiful," my mother told me as she ran the bush through my platinum blonde curly hair.

"Thank you, mother." I said. "Go now, my child, to the surface, and see what you discover." She smiled. I swam out the closest window and went by Ase's hut, grabbed him and raced to the surface.

"Wait, Nafia, where are we going?" he asked.

"Come on you big guppy!" I yelled.

When I reached the surface, I looked up and saw endless blue. There were white puffy things in the big blue canvas. I looked around and swam to a small piece of land.

"Look at this stuff!" I exclaimed grabbing fistfuls of dry sand.

"Yeah, really cool, can we please go back down." He asked, like a baby.

"No, I want to explore, come on." I told him as I tousled his light brown hair. I dragged myself up on to a rock away from shore a little bit. A large ship was coming towards the island, I hid behind the rock, Ase came over and flopped onto the rock next to me. There were actual _humans_ coming! They were all coming onto the island; they looked like they were having a party.

"M-maybe we should leave, Ninfia." Ase stuttered.

"No way," I said finally. There were so many humans, but one stuck out particularly.

He had black hair and dark brown eyes; his face was impassive, but said so much. He was still on the ship, looking over the party, almost disapproving.

"Prince Alex, come join your party!" someone called to the beautiful one. Wait a second, he was a prince! Well this is great, because I'm a princess, and the name Alex…it's beautiful. I felt Ase poke me.

"What?" I asked annoyed.

"You're starring at that guy," he pointed out.

"Yeah, so?" I asked.

"So…why are you staring?" he asked. I laughed,

"Have you seen him?" I asked mockingly. He stopped talking, and looked at the humans. "I want to go closer," I said simply as I slowly slid off the rock.

"What, no, Nafia stop, come back here now!" he whisper shouted. I didn't listen and went up to the next rock. I got a really good look at what was going on. The _prince_ had just turned sixteen, and I'm almost sixteen, that's why I got my pearls. There was a huge stone statue of the prince too, it was beautiful. There was another fluffy thing; Alex called him 'Max' and a dog. So I'm guessing Max is a dog. He was just so handsome.

By the time the party was over a storm blew in, they all boarded their ship and sailed away. I started to follow, but Ase stopped me. "What?" I asked. "You are not going after that ship, I will not let you!" he shouted. I looked after the ship, no it was sailing away! I ripped my arm away from Ase and swam. He followed after me I was gaining on the ship. I jumped up on and climbed my way to the top, careful not to show myself. That's when it happened, a huge shock of lightening hit the mast of the ship and set it on fire, I was ripped from the boat and thrown into the water.

"Nafia!" I heard Ase shout from afar. Everything was hazy. But I swam to the surface again. I saw people getting into smaller boats, and the prince was safely getting away from the horrendous fire. But then he did the stupidest thing possible, he jumped off and swam back to the burning ship! But I noticed why, his dog, Max was still on the ship. He climbed up the ship and grabbed the dog and threw him into the water. He was surrounded by a ring of fire.

"No." I whispered.

"It's okay, I'm sure he'll be fine, we really have to go now!" he hissed.

"No, I will save him." I vowed. I swam to the ship; I looked around and saw that the row boats were floating away.

He managed to jump off the ship, but was floating underneath the waves. I dove after him and caught his arm. His black hair floated around his head like a halo. I pulled him up to the surface, so he could breathe. Ase was sitting on the rock, with a very disapproving look on his face. I pulled Alex over to the rock and dragged him up on it. I brushed the hair out of his eyes. He was asleep…why would he be sleeping now…unless. No, no, no, he cannot be dead!

"No, please don't die on me!" I whispered. "Wait,"- I put my ear up to his chest and heard a rapid beating. I sighed in relief. "He must be unconscious." I stated. I smiled and stroked his cheek with my fingers.

"No, don't touch him, Nafia!" Ase shouted pulling my hand from his angelic face. I frowned at Ase.

"Well why not!" I asked annoyed.

"Because, he's safe, we should leave him here." He suggested.

"No, high tide is coming in, and he will drown if I leave him here, you can be a big guppy and go back and tell on me. But I am staying with Prince Alex." I declared.

"Prince Alex?" he asked skeptically. I nodded,

"Yes, that's his name." I stated. I went back to stroking Alex's cheek. "I'm going to take him back to shore, I have to." I said smiling.

"You know what Nafia, do what you want." He said sternly.

"Oh, Ase please don't be angry with me! I just want to be helpful and learn about humans." I apologized. He looked at me.

"Okay, fine but it's just because I don't want you hurt." He confessed. I smiled and hugged him.

"Will you help me?" I asked. He nodded. I slid Alex off the rock and into the water. The black fabric really complimented his tanned complexion. I fell into the water and cradled his head in one arm and his back in the other. Ase held his…feet, and legs. We swam in the direction that the heartless humans went; I mean they left their _prince_.

We finally found a beach, with a magnificent castle. I gasped at the marvelous sight. By the time we got to the beach the sun had come up. I had help from the waves In bringing the prince to the beach. Ase sat in the waves. I brought the prince far enough up the beach, so that he wouldn't get wet by the waves. I wiped his long shaggy hair from his face, my hand lingered on his angelic face. I began humming, and my humming turned into singing. His eye lids blinked. And my head was right above his, he opened his eyes. Revealing dark chocolate eyes, he stared up at me, and I smiled a huge smile. He smiled back I as stroked his face again.

His hand made its way to my hand, still on his face. I heard barking and someone calling "Alex" frantically. He looked over to the person calling his name, then back at me. But I jumped up and back into the waves. I watched from a rock to see my prince being helped up by someone, he looked like he was in good hands. He looked back at the ocean, but didn't see me.

I bit my lip to help from smiling.

"You are crazy," Ase told me.

"I don't care, I think I'm in love." I said, staring at the shore where my prince was standing. Ase stared wide eyed at me.

"Excuse me!" he roared.

"Shhh!" I hissed, "They'll hear you!" I whispered. Looking at the prince, crap he was looking at us. I pushed Ase's shoulder's down and pulled him behind the rock.

"You are a lunatic." He stated.

"Am not, who said it was a crime to fall in love." I argued.

"In this term, yes, yes it is." He said.

"Whatever." I said and I ducked under the waves. I started swimming home, but I was thinking, what if I become human? Then I could prove Ase wrong, and maybe love the love of my life. But there is only one way to do it, and I don't like it one bit. But I'll do it for him. I swam towards the sea witches' cave.

"Where are you going Nafia?" Ase asked. I didn't answer. I reluctantly entered the cave. Ase gripped my tail and pulled me back, but I kept going.

"Hello?" I asked quietly.

"Ahh, come in come in!" the sea witch called. I swam in to the dark lair.

"Why are you here?" she asked in a menacing voice.

"I am asking you to turn me into a human." I stated thickly. I heard Ase gasp.

"Oh, and may I ask why?" she asked walking around me in a circle, she reminded me of a shark.

"I fell in love with a human." I told her, hanging my head.

She laughed, "Well, if you want to become human than fine." She stated. I looked up at her and smiled.

"But…you must give me your voice." She said. There's always a catch.

"But how will I tell him I love him?" I asked. "With your eloquent eyes." She said.

"Now, put out that pretty little tongue of yours, so I can cut it off." she said picking up one of many knives.

"What, no!" Ase yelled. I turned my head and tried to apologize with my eyes. I turned my head back to the sea witch.

"Oh, and you have three days, in these days you must get him to kiss you, and of he does then you will remain a human forever and get to live the rest of your days amongst the stars, but if not than you will instantly turn to foam. And you may glide like a dancer, but every step you take will cut like a knife." She said stabbing the counter with her knife.

"I still want to do it." I said firmly.

"Okay, good, stick out your tongue then." She said, smiling. I parted my lips and stuck my tongue out. She came at me with the blade and in one swift movement sliced off my tongue, the water clouded with a red puff. It hurt so bad, but then again love hurts. I shrieked. "Oh, drink this potion at sunset tonight." She said. I nodded and floated to the surface.

Ase followed. When I reached the beach where the prince was I sat on the rock.

"I cannot believe you did that! You will get yourself killed, or worse I'll never see you again!" he said stroking my cheek. Moisture fell down my cheek, I dipped my finger in it, what was it?

"I think that's a tear, you cry when you're sad." Ase explained. I nodded. "You are sad?" he asked. I smiled and nodded. "Stick out your tongue." He told me. I gave him a look. But I did as he asked. I stuck out my tongue, oh my god! I have a tongue! "Try talking!" he said. I tried, but I couldn't. I shook my head. "Oh, then I'll stay here with you till sunset, then you can get to your prince." He said solemnly. I cupped his cheek with my hand and had a questioning look on my face. "It's just that I'll miss you, that's all." He said looking away. I smiled and hugged him. I curled in my tail a little and lay in the sand. "Did it hurt?" Ase asked. I nodded, a lot. That was the single most painful thing that ever happened to me. I wrote in the sand 'it's okay though, I don't mind, I just hope he loves me back.' He forced a smile. I cocked my head to the side.

"Sunset will be here soon, so get to it." He said handing me the vile with the potion. I smiled a bright smile. I brushed the golden hair out of my blue eyes, and popped the top of the potion, if I could talk I would say, well here goes everything. "Here goes everything." Ase said. I looked at him and smiled, I was really going to miss him. The sun was just about to sink beneath the clouds. I drank the potion; it was so horrible I was in physical pain. Ase put his hand on my back, seeing my face. But I will miss my blue and gold tail. It really is beautiful. My fin tingled, then burned and felt like it was being ripped in two, well I guess it kinda was, but I screamed, but no noise came out.

I was being held, and then I passed out. As I awoke I heard a faint noise calling my name. I awoke, and looked right in the eyes of Ase. "He's coming, if I never see you again I want you to know I love you!" he kissed my forehead and left. I let my head fall, then I quickly sat up and rubbed my head, it hurt so bad. I looked up and saw Alex…he was so handsome. I smiled.

"Hello?" he said. I waved. "Who are you?" he asked. I touched my throat and shook my head. He came over grabbed my hand and helped me up. "You can't speak?" I nodded, my blonde curls bouncing in the wind. "Oh, I thought you were someone I once knew, she looked a great deal like you." He said.

I nodded, he smiled. "Come along, let's get you into some clothes, where you lost at sea?" he asked as we walked towards his castle.

**TELL ME WHAT YOU THINK! : ) PLEASE REVIEW! I REALLLLLLY THINK I'M GOING TO ENJOY WORKING ON THIS! SCHOOL STARTS TOMMORROW, WISH MEH LUCK! **


	2. Chapter 2

The sea witch was right, my feet felt like a million pins stuck in my feet, but it was worth it. He led me into the castle, it was beautiful. Everything was encrusted with gold and diamonds. I looked around, taking in the whole room.

"It's pretty cool, huh?" Alex asked. I smiled and nodded.

"Oh, how rude am I? My name is Prince Alex."

He said as he bowed. I laughed,(**A/N: I think mute's can laugh, please correct me if I'm wrong )** and curtseyed in the pale blue and sea green silk dress I wore, it was cut above my knees…haha I have knees! There was only one strap, and it was made of kelp.

"Where did you come from?" the prince asked. I tried to use hand motions, by pointing out to the ocean.

"The ocean?" he asked. I nodded and smiled.

"By the way, if you want you can call me just Alex, well not call me, but you know, think about me as Alex…" he trailed off. I smiled. "Could you speak at one point?" he asked. I nodded, but frowned.

"Oh, what happened?" he asked. I shrugged my shoulders, then I tried to show blacking out, by sleeping. "You blacked out?" he guessed. I nodded. He smiled.

"You must be starving, would you like to join me for dinner tonight?" he asked me. I smiled and nodded. "Okay, do you want to get cleaned up, and get all the salt off of you?" he questioned, I nodded yet again. I went up to the bathroom and sat in the bathtub, the bubbles began to fill the tub, by the time the water was turned off the bubbles were almost above my neck. I scooped up some and blew them, they scattered in the air, I laughed.

After my bath the maid let me pick out a beautiful blue dress, it was encrusted in blue and green beads. The fabric lined my legs and danced across the floor behind me. I pulled it up so I wouldn't trip over it. I looked at the prince and my jaw dropped, he looked so handsome. He was wearing a black t- shirt and dark jeans, his hair was swished to the side covering one eye, it was shaggy, but not unprince like. He smiled a huge grin at me and bowed slightly. I curtseyed and cocked my head to the side smiling. I swung my golden locks out of my eyes to get a better look at him.

He did the same with his dark brown hair. "Wow, you look lovely." He stated. I looked down at myself and smiled warmly. "Well, come sit." He said pulling out a chair for me. I walked over and sat down looking up at him. He smiled. He sat across from me, and his I guess advisor sat at the head. "Ah, hey Chester," Alex greeted the man. I smiled and waved. "Hello Prince Alexander. Ah, and who may this fine lady be?" he asked looking at me. I blushed looking down at my folded hands in my lap and smiled. Alex laughed, "This is…wow I feel bad I didn't catch your name. Well I found her outside the palace, on the beach and I brought her here, but she doesn't speak." He said.

"Oh, well what a shame my dear we don't know your name." Chester said. I nodded frowning. "Well I'm sure you'll love what were having for dinner tonight." He said. I smiled. "Ah, well Alex maybe you should take our lovely guest out sightseeing tomorrow?" Chester suggested. I smiled through my lashes. "U—uh yeah, of course," He said stuttering at the beginning. I was so excited! I wanted to jump for joy, but of course that would be inappropriate for this time. A platter came out, and on my plate was… Alfred! He was my father's assistant, and also a crab. I shook my head, and mouthed the words no, several times. Then his head lifted! I smiled a huge grin.

"You owe me," he whispered. I giggled and nodded. "So, how's the food?" Alex asked. I smiled.

After dinner I walked up the stairs to my room, it was blue. The bed sheets were blue too, with a light green canopy covering it. I danced around the room, twirling and smiling. Al, sat on my dresser looking at me in shock. I walked over and looked apologetic.

"I cannot believe you did this, do you know your father and mother have searched the entire ocean for you! They have been worried sick! And you have been here, fraternizing with humans! Do you not understand how off limits that is! So, maybe we can make a deal with this witch and you can get your voice back, and…and…go back to being unhappy." He ranted.

I nodded dismally. "Okay, Princess, I will help you. But we might need the help of Ase." He said. I nodded and smiled. I picked Al up and spun around. I danced around my room again. I walked over to the balcony and looked out at the view, it was of the ocean, and my spirits were brought down. I scanned the waves and rocks; suddenly I saw something on one rock a bit farther away from the others. It was Ase! I waved and jumped trying to get his attention. He looked at me and smiled, and then waved.

I pointed at myself then to the shore, trying to tell him I would be down there. He nodded and got off the rock and swam closer to shore. I smiled and ran to my closet to but on green slippers and ran a brush through my hair. I ran down the marble stairs to the huge doors leading out to the court yard. I dashed through the hedges and passed the rose bushes under the archway leading to the white sand, glowing in the starlight. My feet where is so much pain, I looked at them, they seemed fine, but I didn't know how much longer I could take it.

I carefully walked down to the crashing waves, flicked my slippers off my feet and walking ankle deep into the crystal, cool water. It was so refreshing, and honestly I missed it. I never noticed till now how a life without water really can penetrate your soul. Ase was lying in the surf a few feet down. I walked down to greet him. He looked up to me and smiled. "Hey, how was your day today?" he asked. I smiled. I pulled up my dress to sit in the sand next to him, I wrote in the sand 'it was good, but I missed you and the water. Please tell my father and mother I love them.' He nodded. "I really missed you very much. It took a lot to get out of my house, my parents and siblings had me in house arrest. Because of what happened to you, your father came to my house, you know. It was sorta scary." He said. I felt so bad, I shook my head and put my head in my hands and my eyes got blurry with unshed tears.

"No, don't cry, I'll be alright, don't worry about me." He said taking my hands and lifting my head. I shook my head. The moonlight made my pallid skin glow, and my pale hair shine. I smiled and looked out to the sea, the angry waves crashed up against the rocks, chafing them away into oblivion. The cloudless sky, was sprinkled with colorless stars shining as radiant as the pearls in my hair, and the full moon smiled at me from above, it always favored me to shine its light on, the tide pulled in early today, it was my favorite time of month.

I played with the sand, Ase and I sat there for an endless amount of time, everything needed to be said went unspoken, it was understood. I got up and left, without a word he let me go, I danced off without looking back. No communication was exchanged. I held back all emotion, because I was strong, and wouldn't be weak, the last time I saw my best friend.

I felt like I could crumple down into the sand, but I wouldn't, I would wait to get into the courtyard, so no one would see my pain. I ran to the archway and ran against it, and held onto it for support and cried. I leaned against the post and my whole body started to tremble. My head rested on the blooming flowers and vines intertwined in the arch. I heard footsteps and looked up, suddenly alert. Alex walked around the corner. I looked at him in shock.

He stared at me, "Oh, i-im so sorry, I didn't mean to interrupt you…what's the matter?" he asked concerned. I shook my head. He walked over to me and knelt down to me and lifted my chin up. "You're crying? What happened to you?" he asked with a hint of vengeance in his voice. 'I am fine, thank you, Alex.' He smiled, "I was just concerned about you. If you ever want to talk, just- you can always talk to me." He stumbled through the words. I smiled and nodded. "Aren't you tiered? It's nearly dawn. See the horizon?" he said pointing to beyond the waves, I nodded.

"Well the sun should be rising soon, in a few hours. We should go back inside, if you want to." He suggested. I smiled and nodded, he stood up and offered me a hand, and I took it. I brushed off my dress and we walked back inside the silent castle.

**Okay, what do you think? Please review. **


	3. Chapter 3

**I knew it was too good to be true, mutes don't laugh…darn thank you guardianskye : ) **

I was awoken by birds chirping outside my window, and sat up in bed excited for the day ahead of me. I stretched and got out of bed. I walked out to the balcony and looked out at the ferocity of the waves. My father was raging. I turned away from the black waves. I huffed with determination and walked to the closet. I opened it and looked for the perfect outfit, which was a soft sea foam green tank top, with a snowy blue sweater with rhinestones on the button over top, and bleached short shorts, well there pants now they weren't. I found the perfect pair of crystal droplet earrings, to match my blue flip flops. I finished it off with a pearl necklace to match my hair.

I looked in the mirror at my pale complexion, heart shaped face, rosebud lips, blue eyes the color of a crystal river, with flecks of gold, framed with black thick lashes, pearly white straight teeth and slightly tousled golden hair, fallen in ringlets around my face, the white shining pearls almost blending in my hair, going unnoticed. I looked down at the selection of makeup, but used none. I picked up the brush and combed out the few knots and set down the brush trailing my light pink nails along the white desk.

I looked to the blue door, someone knocked. I walked over and opened it. Alex was standing there; he wore a grey t shirt and dark grey jeans. His hair was still swishy; I really wanted to touch it. But I restrained myself, "Whoa," he said looking me over. I smiled and blushed, looking down. "You look really pretty, I love what you did to the shorts," he commented. I smiled and nodded. "Well, shall we?" he asked giving me his arm. I took it and we walked downstairs to the barn.

"Which one would you like to ride? Well first do you know how to ride a horse?" he asked. I shook my head and smiled. "Oh, well okay then I will teach you." He said smiling. I nodded. He leaded me over to the horses. "Which one would you like to ride?" He asked. I pointed to the pure white one.

"Okay, well, let's get his saddle on." He announced. I smiled and grabbed the saddle and reins. I put the bit in the horse's mouth and Alex did the rest for both horses. He helped me sit on the white one. "Wow, you guys match." He said. I looked at him questioningly. "Well it's just that y-you know both of you are pale, and – um," he stumbled. "Beautiful." He finished. I smiled and pet the horse whose name was Bliss. The prince rode a black horse named Shadow. Both of our horses fit our personalities and look. Mine was pure and white and radiant, like me and his was black and dark, like him, but with a bubbly impassive at times personality. The horses were beautiful, they ran so fast. It was scary at first, even when we were going slowly, but I soon got the hang of it.

My hair was wiping around in the light breeze. We started to slow down by the time we got to a lagoon; it was deserted, but beautiful. The willow trees draped the entrance to the water. There were trees and flowers everywhere. I walked around and smelled, touched and heard everything. It had a unique scent that I had smelled nowhere ever before. "Have you never been in a forest?" Alex asked from behind me. I turned around and shook my head disappointed. "Well I'll show you every inch of this place, I never came here with anyone ever before, you're the first one." He said taking my hand, leading me around.

The entire place was beautiful! I saw a tree limb relatively close to the ground, so I walked over to it and jumped up, I balanced myself on it and walked along to the next branch I climbed and climbed. I got really high, that's when I started to worry. I clung to the branches so I wouldn't fall. That's when I heard the prince call "Hello? Hello?" I snapped a branch and he looked up. "Whoa! How did you get up there, don't worry I'll come and get you!" he called when he saw the vexation on my face. I smiled and nodded. He started climbing; he soon reached my branch and put an arm around my waist. "Well, this is a very nice view." He commented I looked at him and smiled. I thought he would be looking out at the blue ocean, and the determined waves, but he was looking at me.

I took in the treetops, the singing birds and fluttering butterflies. I could never be as happy as I was right now and I would cherish this forever. The sight was amazing, we must have come a long way, because I didn't see any signs of civilization, except the very tip of a castle, but it couldn't have been his? I poked him and pointed to the castle.

"Oh that's the King and Queen of Casanova, I'm supposed to marry their daughter, Diaspero, but I could never love her, only…well it's not too important, but if you really want to know, I will marry the one who saved me, and sang to me, but it's absurd isn't it." He said shamefully. I shook my head and looked down towards the ground, I wish I didn't hear that, I felt the flesh in my heart being torn apart, my joy being stripped from my pure soul, turning black. I started breathing heavily and tears welling up in my eyes, I couldn't put on an emotionless mask, I didn't have time. "No one could ever have such a resemblance to her as you do, and I don't even know either of your names. It's a pity, really. Oh why are you crying!" he asked, looking at me only in the end of his speech.

I shook my head and turned away from him and ripping out of his grip. I carefully climbed down the tree, finding foot holes in the ivy entangled on the tall oak. When I got to the bottom I raced over to the drape of willows, moved them out of my way and wadded knee deep into the cold water, this water was a lot colder than last night. It made my bare skin numb, but I didn't care that I was three degrees away from hypothermia, all I cared about was my prince was going to marry a witch, I don't know when or where, but I'm going to stop it. He deserved his dream girl, and in this case it was me.

I sat on the dry sand, but my feet were still in the abnormally frigid water. "Hey, what was that about?" He panted behind me. He was completely out of breath, I wasn't. I glared up at him, but softened my gaze as he sat down and took my hand. 'I just want you to be happy, that's all' I wrote in the sand. "Oh, are you sure that's it?" he asked skeptically. My heartbeat picked up a bit, and I didn't answer and looked at the brown sand. He chuckled. "Are you jealous of the princess I'm supposed to marry?" he asked lifting my chin. I ripped my gaze away from his stupid melting beautiful eyes.

"Haha, you are, aren't you!" he said sounding happy. "Well, you don't have to be, because there is no way I could ever love her." He reassured me. I couldn't help but smiling, as much as I tried to bite back my smile. He cupped my face in his hand and brought my face towards his, but right before our lips met an abnormally large wave came and hit me and washed me back a few feet. I choked up about a gallon of sea water. We almost kissed; my hearts tears and rips were being mended, slowly, but steadily.

"Whoa! What the heck! Are you okay?" he asked scrambling towards me pulling my soaking body towards him. I nodded. "Let me take you home, we'll get you dried off and into warm dry clothes and another pair of shoes." He said picking me up .I looked down noticing my shoes must have floated away, he sat me down next to Bliss I dusted myself off and climbed on my horse, we rode off back to the castle. By the time we reached the castle I was pretty much dry, we rode pretty fast. My hair lost its curl and was just very wavy, but by no means frizzy. "Oh, you have pearls in your hair." Alex noticed. I nodded and felt them; I almost forgot they were there. Sadness washed over me, I missed my mother, and Ase…. I couldn't live without them. I felt my mask slipping, but kept it perfectly intact.

I bowed my head slightly to Alex before walking up the marble steps; they were cool against my bare feet. "Uh, wait." He called. I turned slightly. "Could you come with me real quick?" he asked. I sighed, so he couldn't hear, but followed obediently. I don't know what it was, but I was very tiered, and even irritable. When I'm in a mood like this, you usually don't want to talk, bother, or look at me, or I'll snap. The only reason I wasn't now was that one, I couldn't speak, and two I loved him. But the speaking was the main issue.

He took me out to the beach again, to the surf, the water here was a great deal warmer, maybe it was being near that cold blooded dream killer, that's what was making the water so cold. I chuckled mentally. "I was wondering, since I didn't know your name, if maybe you could write it in the sand." He suggested. I raised an eyebrow and looked down to the powder white sand. I bent down and carefully wrote 'Nafia' in the sand. "Nafia? That's your name? It- well it's beautiful." He said admiringly. I smiled and bowed my head, and then walked away still being in a mood, but having my spirits lifted a little.

I sat in my large room and stared at the ceiling, I needed to think, I only had tomorrow for him to kiss me. I lay down on my bed, my hair fanned out around me like a halo. I sat up again and started braiding it. There was a knock on the door I swung the braid to the side, over my shoulder and answered the door. Alex was standing there…with lilies. I looked up at him with a perplexed look. "There for you, Nafia. You haven't come out of your room since we got back, did I do something wrong?" he asked giving me the flowers. I took them and shook my head softly, walking into the room grabbing a blue crystal vase to put the flowers in; I filled it with water and placed the flowers on my nightstand. "Then what is it?" he asked entering the room.

I ran over to my desk grabbed a pen and paper and wrote 'It's just that, I'm tiered and I am sorry I've been locked in here all day, did you want to spend time together?' I gave him the paper. "Yes. I wanted you to meet my family." He declared. I stared wide eyed at him, and started backing away. "No, no see, its okay I have a little sister named Elizabeth, older brother Marcus and my Mother and Father. Marcus is 17 and Elizabeth is 5. How old are you?" he asked. I wrote '16 but my birthday was yesterday.' I completely forgot about it. "Oh my god, than Happy Birthday, why didn't you say anyth- or well you know tell me! We could have had a party for you! We still can if you want to." He gushed. I shook my head several times; I hated parties, all of them. "Okay, well lets go." He pulled me along behind him.

We walked down into the ballroom, before me I saw the most beautiful four people I have ever seen. Dressed in puffy dresses and one in a cloak, there was a little girl who wore a pink dress, that touched the floor, the sleeves came down her whole arm and cut into a v shape at her knuckle. Her hair was a dark brown, almost black and was mid back, in curls; she wore a crown atop her head encrusted in diamonds kunzite (pink stone) and rubies. Her eyes were midnight black, you couldn't even see the pupils, framed with dark lashes, her skin was tan and she was the little princess named Elizabeth.

The taller male standing next to her looked almost identical with Alex; he had shaggy black hair and dark brown eyes, and was wearing a suit with pins and badges. But I think his hair was longer and he was a shade paler. He smiled warmly at me that must have been their oldest son, Marcus, the other prince.

And next was the mother, she was beautiful her heart shaped face was lined with black curls as well, but her hair was shorter than her daughters, it was to her shoulders. Her skin was very pale, but not sickly. And her lips were the same as mine, red. Her eyes were not the same twinkly black as the others, but a bright piercing blue, like mine. She wore a dark purple dress, almost black, but not. It was almost the same design as Elizabeth's, but longer v sleeves, reaching the floor. Under the sash the dress made a v and in the v was not dark purple but light purple covered in black lace. I was very envious, but it suited her. Atop her head was a crown, similar to Elizabeth's but was made with diamonds, amethyst and onyx.

She stood next to a man with black hair and brown chocolate eyes, and tanned skin. He wore a fur cape and a suit almost the same as his sons. His hair was combed back and he smiled at me.

"Well, this is the lovely stranger we have so many lovely things about." He said, not asked. I nodded.

"Well it definitely is nice to meet you." Marcus said stepping forward and bowed slightly. I nodded my head towards him. The Queen looked at Alex and back at me perplexed.

"Uh, Mother, Father this is Nafia, she doesn't speak though." Alex stated.

"Oh, well what a shame, she certainly is beautiful." His father commented. I smiled.

"Well I'm not sure if you told her this yet, but there will be a ball tonight in this very room, would you care to join us?" the Queen asked. I smiled and nodded. We all split up, Alex and I were walking back to my room, when Marcus came by and said,

"Hello, I didn't properly introduce myself, I'm Prince Marcus." He said. I nodded. "Well I guess I'll see you at the ball." He said as we went up the stairs I turned my head and nodded. As I walked up to my room, Alex lingered at the door. I turned to him.

"Look, so do you remember Diaspero? She'll be here tonight, and I have to dance with her, and stuff, but I really don't want to, this is gunna suck." He said.

Then he spun around and ran down the long corridor. I turned back to the closet and looked for the prettiest dress I could find. I needed to look my best, prettier than the princess; I needed to turn on my princess beauty. I wore a long silk blue dress, strapless, the blue is a soft pale color, and the sash was pale green, it was tied around my waist and was a bow in the back, the front turned into a V down the skirt and was a lighter blue. I looked myself over in the mirror, and I thought I looked pretty. I tied the bow; I kept on the pearl necklace, but changed my earrings to pearl droplets. My hair was very curly again; I pulled half of it up. The bottom lay around my bare shoulders in ringlets. I put a blue bow into my hair where it was up. My long golden hair fell to my waist. I grabbed lip gloss, that's the only make- up I wore. I looked myself over and I looked stunning. I needed one more touch to make me look perfect, I grabbed a tiara with Aquamarine jewels and diamonds everywhere, and it pulled the whole look together. The door handle jingled, I looked over. And saw Elizabeth standing in my doorway.

"Hello, my name is Elizabeth, you look very pretty, I wish I was as beautiful as you. You look like a princess." She said admiringly, I smiled. "Well we better get going to the ball, I bet lots of people will want to dance with you, Alex and Marcus want to dance with you." I smiled at the little girl, I liked her.

We walked onto the stage; the curtain was closed, so no one could see us. I stood next to Alex, there was a stunning girl holding his arm, she had brown satin hair and the same eyes, her dress matched her hair and eyes she had a gold crown on her head filled with onyx. She looked very exotic, and Alex couldn't stop staring at her. I felt someone hold my hand, I looked up to see Marcus clasping it.

"Do you mind? I wanted to be the first to dance with you." He whispered into my ear. I smiled and nodded, but looked over at Alex, what was going to happen to me if Alex did marry her? It means he didn't love me after all. I would be forgotten, nothing to him, what do I do to get him to stop looking at her; he hasn't even seen me yet.

I stood there, hanging my head.

"You look beautiful, like the princess of the ocean." Marcus chuckled, I usually would have been flattered, but it wasn't Alex, the one I loved, and I am the princess of the sea. I smiled.

"King Abbas and Queen Geena ." Someone announced from the front of the stage, the king and queen walked out, followed by applause. I swallowed. "Next is Prince Alex and his lovely fiancé Princess Diaspero of Casanova." He called, followed by applause and they walked out into the glow of the party. I guessed we were next, and lo and behold "Prince Marcus and Nafia." he announced, there was a ripple of questioning murmurs through the crowd. We walked out from our secluded area to see the vast room; it looked so much smaller now that it was filled to the brim with people. Marcus led me down to the dance floor, and we danced, we glided together in synch, but my feet where in an unbearable amount of pain, I had to bite my tongue back to keep from whimpering.

We danced to slow songs and fast, after a few dances Marcus led me off to the dark courtyard. I looked at him questioningly.

"Well I just wanted to have time to talk to you alone a little bit." He said nervous. I nodded. He moved some hair from my face, his hand lingered on my cheek. I swallowed. His face moved closer to mine and his lips met mine, softly and sweetly, I wanted to rip him away from me and run to Alex for safety. But I couldn't, soon after he withdrew, but it could never have been soon enough.

"Why did you do that?" I asked. His jaw dropped, I could almost hear the pop. My eyes widened I felt my throat subconsciously and looked down to the ground.

"Whoa," I said, I missed speaking.

"I thought you couldn't speak?" Marcus asked suspiciously. I shook my head,

"I couldn't, this isn't right, but, but something is wrong." I said.

"Well what could be wrong, I get to hear your beautiful voice." He said seductively lifting my mouth to his; I ducked around his arm and ran back into the excitement of the royal ball, leaving the Prince in his own dejection.

I looked around to find Diaspero leading Alex out the open doors straight to the ocean, I followed. I ran as fast as my weak feet could carry me. I looked down and they appeared to be bleeding, through my glass slippers. I didn't give it a second thought I ripped them off and kept running. I reached the beach and saw them standing together; the princess had a familiar necklace on, I remembered it, no…I know where it came from, the sea witch.

**Tell me what you think! Review, I was thinking about giving this two different endings, because some people wanted me to kill her, others didn't, so review tell me what you think!**


	4. Chapter 4

I stood frozen in place, like I was in a block of ice. I tried to move, strained even, but I didn't budge.

She leaned into him and laid her head on his shoulder. That's when I moved into action, I walked up to them and cleared my throat. Diaspero's eyes widened and she picked her head up she whispered something I didn't pick up. "Well if it isn't the greedy little mermaid from Carretta." She spat in my face. I looked at the prince, who just had a blank, vacant stare. Diaspero looked at Alex slyly and kissed his cheek. My jaw dropped as she did this and he didn't do anything about it, I felt a mist of tears overwhelming my eyes, tears quickly spilt over.

"It's okay, don't be a baby over it. It's only your prince charming falling deeply and unconditionally in love with a witch, no biggy." She said. I wanted to smash her face in so bad. I was trembling, I almost couldn't control myself. "And he doesn't seem to even notice you exist. Do you remember Nafia, Alex?" she asked him.

"Who? Oh no, is she coming to the wedding?" he asked looking at her.

"Oh, we can certainly invite her, but I don't know if she'll be able to make it, sweetheart."

"What a pity, you know the wedding will be the most romantic thing on earth, do you have a boyfriend you could bring if you could go?" he asked me.

"I thought I did, once, but he turned into a horrible self serving, cheating jerk." I hissed looking to the ground holding back tears.

"Oh, well that's horrible." He said. I nodded.

"Well of you don't mind, dear, we were in the middle of something," Diaspero said as she pulled Alex's collar, he smirked. I turned and ran away, onto the beach and sat in the surf. The waves rolled in lightly and onto the edge of my dress and feet. The salt felt like it was washing away the cuts on my feet, but they were still bleeding. I cried and cried, I couldn't just sit and do nothing, then it finally clicked, I had to break the spell Alex was under…!

I sat up and walked back to where they were standing; only footprints remained, bloody footprints, which belonged to me. I followed them, they led inside to the ballroom, on the stage I saw the prince and his wicked fiancé, and they stood hand in hand. "I would like to make a toast to us, that we may have a long, happy and prosperous life together." Alex said as he lifted his glass of champagne in the air. "I love her, and promise to love her forever and ever, for as long as the tides wash in. She is my pearl, my moon if I am her tide and her lover for all of time. Diaspero, I promise my love." He vowed. I felt weak, like I was going to fall over, my knees buckled and I fell to the floor, while everyone cheered. My vision went blurry and I had trouble with depth perception, the crowd roared faintly as I hit the cold unforgiving floor.

I woke up in my bed, my room, in my light. I still felt nauseous and weak, but held myself together. I opened the door and walked down the hall. I had a terrible dream last night, that I was at a ball, and Alex vowed to love Diaspero forever. I walked down the large staircase. My heart stopped when I saw Diaspero latched onto Alex's side. My blood ran cold, and everything froze, my memories were flooding back into my mind. Everything that has happened, just hit me full force.

Diaspero looked at me, smiled and waved. I held onto a pillar for support, I used it for cover, so no one would see me. I took deep shallow breaths, trying to calm down my breathing. I heard them talking to Chester about…wedding dates. "Today, Chester, soon as possible." Alex said sternly.

"Well alright sir." He said professionally. I ran back up to my room and jumped into my pillows.

"What's wrong Princess?" Al asked.

"A-a-Alex is g-g-getting marr-ried to a witch today!" I sobbed.

"Well, you are nice, and pretty, I wouldn't call you a witch." He said sarcastically.

"Not me, another princess." I cried.

"What…?" he questioned, quietly. I nodded and sat up looking in the mirror, still in my dress. I ran back down stairs, but ran into Marcus along the way and bumped right into him.

"Oh, why hello sunshine." He said brightly. I nodded and tried to get around him, but he caught my arm. "Why in such a rush, dear?" he asked slyly.

"Really have to go, I'm so sorry, Marcus." I said in my musical voice, I missed so dearly.

"Let me help you, please." He said sincerely, looking into my eyes. I nodded and dragged him along behind me. I walked down to the large room where they were, but no one was there. I searched the whole castle, and only found hustle and bustle for the wedding, but no bride or groom.

Marcus and I walked around every inch of the tower, without exchanging any words. I finally had enough and walked to the court yard; I sat down on a stone bench and leaned against Marcus.

"I'm sorry we couldn't find what you were looking for here." He whispered into my hair. I turned my head into him.

"Thank you anyway." I said. He nodded. I looked up and saw Diaspero in her wedding dress, it was pretty, there were silver beads embroidered on the silk skirt, and pearls lining the bodice.

Her hair was piled up on top of her head, fixed into and around the crown of diamonds and pearls, her dark complexion and hair didn't match it though, and threw the whole thing off, if it was me in that I would look like a flightless angel. I wouldn't accept the fact that she was stealing my one true love from me. She walked up to me and picked a rose off of the bush. "Oh, poor little water Lilly, didn't get the happy ending she wanted? So sad, isn't it Marcus?" she asked. He nodded, in confusion.

He had the same distant look as Alex had. "Stop it, you witch! Stop controlling everyone like a little puppet!" I scolded, she laughed.

"You aren't afraid of me? You little brat! You think I can't control you too?" she barked. I stood nose to nose with her and glared at her with so much ferocity,

"Go ahead and try me." I spat competitively. Her pupils dilated and she started whispering in Greek

"σύμφωνα με μάγια μου σας πρέπει να είναι, όπως λέω εσείς θα μου κλειδί" she hissed under her breath, translated to 'under my spell you shall be, as I say you shall be my key' I felt my mouth run dry and eyes go unblinking, all expression wiping clear, revealing nothing underneath my shell. In my head I heard 'Turn around, walk to the beach and sit there, do not move until sunset.' My legs moved without my consent and marched my way to the beach.

I walked to where the waves caressed the shore and sat in the tepid water. I strained to get up and run to Alex, but a weight held me to the moist sand. I tried opening my mouth, it was no use, and it felt glued shut. I could barely think, the tide was coming in, and it was almost up past my knees, I couldn't move. My heartbeats and breathes were numbered, it was soon over for me, one way or the other. I had nothing left, my family would never accept me as a human, Alex never loved me, and no one else cared enough to save me from a tragically ironic watery grave. I didn't have a shred of hope, for I would be done for as the tide rose to my neck. I wept silently alone in the slowly temperature decreasing water, I heard the soft footsteps coming from behind me.

I didn't dare look behind me. I already knew whose cold eyes were burning holes in my slender back. But all I could do was abide in the now frigid waters.

"Now, _princess_, is this how the great heir to the throne will act in her last moments? Retaining her dignity and honor, or what's left of it?" she said standing on the warmth of the sifting sand, I was envious.

'Speak.' The voice in my head spoke. I felt my throat loosen up.

"Maybe, I have been defeated, but I will never go down without a fight." I said bravely. I could hear the smirk in her voice.

"Is that so, dear? Well how about you meet your demise a little earlier than expected." She said smugly, and the water suddenly raised a foot, covering my whole head. I breathed through my nose, but a burning pain seized my nasal cavity and I still had no oxygen. My left hand glowed gold and the water level sunk, even though I wasn't a mermaid, I still have my powers, and they are always loyal, for they come from the heart.

I gulped deep breathes of sweet air. 'Freeze,' the voice spoke sternly; I turned to stone, not moving still as a frozen ice block. But I used my power to subside her strength. I moved, slowly but surely. It was like standing in jello. I wobbled towards the shore, faster now I had broken the spell. She stood awestruck I suppressed a smirk, trying to act professional. I saw Alex walk out and study us carefully.

"Dear, Diaspero, what's the matter?" he asked with genuine concern for his treacherous fiancé. I wanted to gag at how he cared for her, was he really happy with her, would it be best for him if I were out of the picture? Did he really love her, more than me? Was it all true?

If I could break my spell could I break his? Both my hands glowed of amber and I released my power to the love of my life. He was stunned and his black hair blew back. And gold dust settled on his head and shoulders. His eyes opened and were no longer glazed with love and concern, but confusion and disgust.

"W-what's going on?" he stuttered.

"Ale-" I started but couldn't finish my voice was being sucked right out of my throat; a golden mist flew from my throat to the witch's necklace. I gasped.

"Nafia!" he yelled diving for me. I crumpled up on the ground, my feet started burning and bleeding, I couldn't hold in my silent screams. I sobbed with Alex holding onto me, he kept whispering into my ear, that everything would be alright.

I climbed up to my feet and wobbled towards the sea witch, she walked away, slowly, mocking me. My hands started to glow and glow, even brighter than before. My eyes were burning with fury. I stepped closer. I took a shot, blasting the necklace into tiny bits onto the floor. My voice was floating through the air, and back to its rightful owner.

"N-Nafia?" I looked up at him and smiled.

"Hi Alex." I said smoothly. His whole face lit up.

"Y-you can speak!" he exclaimed. I nodded, ecstatic. He looked up to Diaspero, "What have you done, you _monster_." He spat at her.

"Haha, I'm no monster, but she is." She said pointing at me.

"How am I a monster? I haven't taken one innocent girl's hopes, dreams and _voice_ for her own personal gain." I hissed.

"Haha, love _is_ a crime." She said.

"No, no it isn't, it's beautiful, I can't believe I thought I loved you, you horrible, miserable princess." He said disgusted.

I dragged myself to the water, to soak my feet, they hurt so badly. "No one cares about you, you little brat. Alex doesn't love you, your parents don't love you, even Ase doesn't love you for what you've done to him." She laughed. I glared at her.

"I've never done anything to him." I spat.

"Oh, actually, little princess, yes you have, you betrayed his love for you, and left him lying in the bubbles all alone." She cackled. It dawned on me that she was telling the truth. Tears spilled over. Alex came over and held me. I looked out to sea and saw a little brown head pop up. This rekindled that little shred of hope. It came closer and closer till Ase was sitting right in front of me.

"Hello, I'm sorry." I said through my thick tears. He smiled and said

"Don't worry I forgive you, I always will." Wiping away my fresh tears. Alex retreated, letting us talk awhile. "Maybe you should just blow off this bet with the witch and come back, be with Me." he said moving the hair from my face.

I shook my head, "I have nothing left to give her, and I love Alex." I said looking to the brackish water.

"Witch, what will you take from me to change her back." He called. I looked up appalled at what he was saying.

"Ha, you'd be willing to give me anything to change her back?" she questioned. He nodded. "Well, this is amazing. I want your fin." She said. His eyes slightly widened, and he nodded.

"Wait, what, go back where, Nafia, don't leave Me." he said seizing my hands, holding on for dear life.

"I don't want to go back, Ase don't do this to yourself, please, you mean to much to me to be unhappy." I gushed.

"Wait, what will you take to make me human?" he asked.

"Your fin," she said coldly. He nodded. She shot him with a blue light. He rose in the air and screamed,

"No, what are you doing to him!" I screamed at the witch. He dropped to the sand wearing jeans, and that's it. I scrambled over to him.

"I'll be back for you at sunset _princess._" She sneered the word princess. She walked and vanished into the grey liquid iron waves. I was laying over Ase, crying into his bare chest. I heard him groan and quickly lifted my head. Alex put a hand on the small of my back.

"What the hell just happened?" he questioned. I giggled and hugged him as he sat up. He hugged me back, and buried his head in my golden curls, now slightly wet from the cold water.

"Haha I can't believe this! It's going to be great." I exclaimed.

"For the rest of the day anyways." He said glaring at Alex. I turned to him and smiled.

"Oh, my god, I can't believe you can actually speak!"Alex said grabbing me into a tight hug. I smiled and laughed.

"Now we can carry on a real conversation." He said excitedly.

"You can judge yourself if you really want that." Ase muttered. I hit him in the stomach, hard. He just laughed. I stood and helped Ase up, he was like a baby horse, very wobbly. Alex grabbed my hand and kissed it. I blushed. Ase cleared his throat uncomfortably. We made our way back into the castle.

"Hey, I'm really sorry I acted that way, with Diaspero, I never really did love her, she controlled me too."

"I know, it was, I was just so torn up about it, you know. She taunted me, and you would just side with her." I said getting angry.

"Hey, hey don't worry, I know she was a witch, and evil, but you don't need to get jealous over it, I already told you I would never love anyone else, beside the girl who saved Me." he said staring off in to the distance. Something sparked in his vacant eyes, a realization. "W-was that you, the girl who saved me?" he asked, smiling. I nodded, bursting with joy. "Oh my god, why haven't you said anything, I-I love you." He said hesitantly. I looked up at him, my eyes widening and I smiled.

"I love you too." I whispered. He leaned forward and parted his lips, when a huge bolt of lightning hit the ground a few feet away from us. "Holy crap!" I screamed. The bright burst of heat left a big black charred mark in the sand.

"We better finish this inside." Alex said cautiously. I nodded hurriedly and ran back indoors. We ran in to the ballroom laughing hysterically. He pulled me into a hug and smothered his laughter in my hair.

"Alex, I need to speak to you immediately." His mother's sweet but stern voice called. He broke away from me, kissed my cheek and went. I picked up my lavender skirts and danced around by myself, humming the song I sang for Alex the time I saved him.

I was so happy I lost track of time, it had been almost an hour, as I sat alone on the floor. My skirt flooded all around me. I sat and waited a little longer; I wouldn't just sit and wait to be turned into foam. I got up and searched for my prince. I walked down a long corridor. At the end a door was slightly opened, and I heard quiet voices coming from within.

"You can't marry her; she was washed up onto the beach, no better than a sea turtle." The queen said, this made a little crack in my heart. I once liked her; she was a role model for me.

"Mother, you don't understand, I love her, and she saved me. I _will_ marry her." Alex said determined.

"Son, if you marry her, you will be banished from this kingdom, I mean it." His father threatened.

"Father! How could you, I thought you both loved me, but now I see it's just to grow your kingdom, not about us, but power, your greedy and power hungry. That's all you are. I didn't marry Diaspero to defy you, but because I didn't love her, but someone else, Nafia." He said.

"She is clouding up what is really important to you. Son, don't you see, you don't love her, and you love what she has done for you." The king said.

"It's what's important to you, not me. And I do love what she has done for me, but I also love her caring and compassion, and beauty, and she's funny. And I _will_ love her forever and we _will_ be happy until the end of time, together." He said defiantly. "No, you _will_ not, I _will_ not allow it. If you do I _will_ kill her. And I don't want to; believe me, but if necessary I _will_ go to drastic measures. I _will_ not have my son married to a wash up. So if you want her stay with a beating heart keep away from her." He said finally.

This mended that tiny crack and all the others until my heart was whole. "I don't believe this, son. I thought we raised you right." The king said ashamed.

"You didn't raise me at all, I raised myself." Alex spat. I ran down the corridor and up the marble steps, to another level and up more steps and around the corner to the very end of the hallway to my room. I ran In and out to the balcony. I hit the side with a thud and sunk down to sit on the floor. I cried and cried, I was done for, and he couldn't love me. This was all my fault, everyone's unhappiness was caused by me; if I wasn't so greedy and selfish then we all wouldn't be in this mess.

Someone knocked on the door. "Hey, what's the matter?" Alex called opening the door seeing me crumpled onto the floor. "Oh, Nafia, please don't cry darling. What's the matter?" he asked concerned.

"Just go, go away." I wept.

"Why? What's the matter?" he asked again.

"Nothing, I need to be going anyway." I said getting up and walking towards the door.

"Wait, why, where." He asked.

"Because I need to get home, my parents are probably worried sick, and my friend needs to get home, he'll get sick here. He isn't used to it." I said walking out, not bringing anything. I walked by Ase's door, banged on it, when he opened he say my teary eyes and knew something was wrong, and followed me, holding on to my hand.

"What's the matter, princess?" he asked.

"Were leaving." I said.

"Why?" Alex asked from behind. I turned,

"Because obviously your parents don't like me, and I don't want to tear you from them." I spat.

"Why? That's what you did for him, you gave up everything, and you bet your life." Ase whispered.

"Oh, you heard that? I told them I didn't care what they said; I would love you and run away with you." Alex explained, obviously not hearing Ase. I looked him in the eyes, looking for lies, but found none. A smile broke across my face.

"I love you." He whispered.

"I love you too." I said. We broke apart when I heard someone walking down the hall. I saw Elizabeth standing there.

"Hello, Nafia. May I speak with you?" She asked.

"Of course." I said and walked with her into her room. It wasn't pink, like most little girls, but soft sea foam green. The balcony door was covered in beads streaming down.

"Are you going to marry my brother?" she asked. I was a bit shocked.

"I honestly don't know, if he asks me I will." I said.

"Oh, well if he does, would that make you my mommy?" she asked innocently. I laughed.

"No, sweetie it wouldn't, why do you ask?" I asked.

"Well, my mommy doesn't love me, and I thought if you were my mommy, then maybe you would love Me." she said looking at the ground. I was shocked.

"Oh, why of course your mother loves you, she has to." I said, reassuring her, and myself. She shook her head,

"No she said, that she didn't have to love me, just feed me and teach me and put up with me." she looked at me her eyes misty with tears.

"Oh my, that's the most horrible thing I have ever heard. What about your dad?" I asked, almost afraid that he would beat this poor little girl.

"He said never to speak to him until we have our own kingdom or it's a danger to his kingdom." She whispered. My heart was re-breaking.

"Oh my, if we do get married, I promise to be the best mother in the whole entire world. And even if we don't, I will still love you like my own." I vowed. She smiled a sweet ignorant smile. I pulled her into a hug.

"Thank you, so much, all I ever wanted was to be loved by someone." She huffed out. I smiled and kissed her forehead. She giggled. The door swung open, with Queen Geena walking in.

"What is going on!" she exclaimed angrily.

"Mother, she loves me more than you ever will, and I'm living with her!" she yelled.

"No, you are my daughter, and _you_ will not touch or speak to her, and fill her head with such nonsense." She scolded. Alex heard the ruckus and walked into the room screaming unintelligibly at his mother. I sat there in silence. My hand glowed, and everyone fell silent.

"Now listen to me. Queen Geena, why do you hate me so much? What have I done to you?" I asked, releasing her from my tiny spell.

"Because, you aren't fit to run a kingdom, if my son does marry you, you'll be ruling this kingdom, and wash up's don't do such a thing, the kingdom is all I care about." She said.

"Well, that's horrible; I don't think I've ever met someone with such a sadistic heart. And I've met a lot of contorted people, but acting this way in general is bad, but in front of your children!" I admonished.

"Why you miserable little _brat_!" she hollered. I stood my ground, I wasn't afraid of her. My hand glowed again, and a rush flamed through my veins as she froze in place and the others mouths were opened, I charged out the door.

"Wait, what the hell was that?" Alex asked coming behind me.

"Do you even know what happens to your poor little sister? She's so alone, and no little girl- or for that fact anyone should be left alone and be so unwanted like this, it's not right." I said looking from Alex to Elizabeth. Silence.

"Uhh, I'm sorry, I didn't know you felt that way, Elizabeth, why didn't you ever tell me?" he asked bending down to her.

"Well, I never wanted to bother you, and I don't know…" she trailed off. He pulled her in to a hug and picked her up.

"Sorry sweetie." He whispered in her dark hair. She shook with sobs, Alex pulled me into the hug too, and we all hugged and cried together.

"I need to get out of here, it's depressing me." I said dismally. I walked down the hall way, alone. Until a little hand came up and held on to mine, I looked down and smiled at her. Her facial expression said, I'm coming with you. I nodded. Alex came up on the other side and took the other hand.

**What do you think? Review : )**


End file.
